


I'll Keep You Warm

by KatMissMatch



Series: Winter Fun with Kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: You and your boyfriend will be spending winter break together at his family's cabin,The nights get very cold, but Tetsurou has plans to help keep you warm.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Winter Fun with Kuroo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	I'll Keep You Warm

“I still can’t believe your family has a cabin out here...” You say as you leave the car, your boyfriend Tetsurou shrugs casually.

“Always have, probably always will.”

You excitedly run up the snow covered steps, it’s by no means a large building. A small two story wooden cottage with an open porch and a small balcony that you assume leads off of the master bedroom. You bounce on your toes a little as he unlocks the door, shaking his head with a small chuckle as you run in the moment he opens the door. It’s the picture definition of cozy, the space is filled with warm tones and worn wooden furniture. You can’t help but hum a happy note as you take in the room complete with a large stone fireplace.

You feel an arm over your shoulders and the press of warm lips against your cold cheek. You lean into his warmth and embrace out of habit.

“I’m glad you like it so much.”

“It’s just so cozy and warm, how could I not?” He laughs softly.

“Kenma _hates_ coming up here with me.”

“Oh yea?” He nods down at you. “Well, maybe _Kenma_ just doesn't appreciate the sort of… _activities_ that the atmosphere promotes.” You smirk back and throw a wink at him as you skip out of his arms and up the stairs in search of the bedroom. As you open the door to the master bed your delighted to find that the balcony does in fact lead out from this room, offering the room ample amounts of natural light. You flop backwards onto the bed and sigh at the softness. You close your eyes for a moment and hum happily at the memory of Tetsurou inviting you to spend winter break with him at his family cabin. It had been a long drive out here, but it already seemed completely worth it.

Your eyes fly open as the bed starts to sink, Tetsu is leaning over you, arms braced against the mattress on either side of your head.

“If I’d known you wanted to do such things _right away_ , I would’ve come upstairs before starting the fire...” His voice drops to a husky whisper and it causes your body to warm at the thought of his hands on you, but the bedroom is still very cold and you still want to look around a bit.

“Tetsu~” You giggle up at him. “I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“I can’t help it when I find you up here, all spread out on the bed… What’s a man supposed to think?” You tilt up your chin to kiss him, shivering in delight as his tongue traces all around your mouth. After a minute or so you convince yourself to pull away from the kiss before things get _too_ out of hand.

“Mmm think whatever you want, _but_ I’m going to finish looking around and start dinner.” He lets his face rest against your shoulder, effectively keeping you pinned against the bed.

“You’re a minx.” You kiss the top of his head and run your fingers through the mess that is his hair.

“Probably, but you love it.” You can feel his laugh against your neck as he slowly gets up.

“Come on you, let’s get you a proper tour.”

It takes no more then 5 minutes to show you the remaining rooms; a couple guest rooms, a bath and the kitchen. You go ahead and start dinner as you watch the sun begin to set through the window, humming a soft tune to yourself as you work. Just as you’re finishing up a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist and you roll your eyes as he rests his chin on your head.

“Comfy?”

“I have you in my arms, how could I not be?” He replies and you can practically hear the smirk he is undoubtedly wearing.

“Uh huh, well as comfortable as my head really isn’t… dinners done.”

By the time you’re done eating and cleaning up it’s pitch black out and the temperature is continuing to drop. You change into warm pjs and steal one of Tetsu’s jackets for added measure but still find yourself trying to steal his body heat as you sit on the couch discussing your plans for the week. You’ve pretty much crawled into his lap, your legs thrown over his as your head rests against his chest.

“You okay there?” He asks as you try to nuzzle your way closer.

“It’s _cold~_ Tetsu.” You can feel his laugh rumbling through his chest.

“I did warn you it gets chilly at night...”

“This is way more then chilly! I feel like my toes are turning into ice cubes.” You grumble with a pout.

“Now you know why Kenma hates it, hard to play those games of his with frozen fingers.”

“I don’t blame him one bit right now… How can it look _so_ warm and cozy when it’s like living in the friggin’ Arctic!”

“How about I get some of the fluffiest blankets and we curl up in front of the fire then?” You perk up at the idea of actually being warm.

“That would be amazing...” You pull the jacket closer as he goes to fetch said blankets.

Before long you’re snuggled into Tetsu’s lap once more, but this time your both cocooned on the floor by the fire. He hooks his chin over your shoulder and gives you a light squeeze.

“Better kitten?”

“A little, yeah.” You shiver slightly despite the blankets. You can feel Tetsu’s warm breath against your neck as he noses at you playfully before pressing his lips against you once, twice and then he gently bites causing you to gasp a little a the sudden sensation.

“ _Tetsu..._ ” It comes out a lot less controlled then you intend, bordering on a breathy moan.

Yes kitten?” He asks in a low tone as he continues to pepper your neck with kisses, sucking sensitive marks into the soft skin.

“What… are you... doing?” The question is broken up by the feeling of his lips against your throat, causing heat to pool between your thighs.

“Warming you up of course.” You can feel his smile against your neck.

“Is that what you're calling it?” He nips your ear.

“Do you still feel cold?” His low voice send a pleasant tingle down your spine, and you realize that you’re actually quite warm right now.

“… No.”

“Thought so...” He drags his teeth against your throat biting a little harder as one hand runs along your waist band. You moan softly as his hand slips past to rub your slit though your panties. “Already so wet for me kitten...” He uses his free hand to tilt your head for a kiss, it’s heated and sloppy leaving a string of spit connecting you when he finally releases your lips.

You can’t help but whine a little as he continues to pet you, biting at your exposed throat as he reaches one hand up your shirt. Running his fingers in slow circles before pinching the hardening nipple and giving it a quick tug in time with his bites.

“Tetsu... _Tetsu_ ~.” You moan his name softly when you feel him hardening under you, his impressive member pushing lightly against your backside. You grind down against him and his hand in an attempt to get more friction.

“So impatient…” He chides gently.

“Please Tetsu, _more."_ You plead as you do your best to rub him though your clothes. “Please...” He groans against your neck.

“Strip.” You nod eagerly as he lets you go, doing your best to quickly tear your clothes off without harming them. He strips off his shirt and tosses it lazily to the side, as he watches you take off his jacket, followed by your pajama top and bottoms, leaving you kneeling there in just your panties as you shiver against the cool air. He picks up his volleyball jacket that you had been wearing and helps you back into it.

“Leave this on.” There was something insanely erotic about you in nothing but _his_ _jacket_ and your panties. You don’t have time to respond as he kisses you, gently pulling you into his lap as your tongues entwine. Your hands are in his hair, pulling him closer as his hands wander all over your body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. When he moves to suck one of your sensitive buds you tug his hair and grind down with a whine. With a noise akin to a growl he removes you from his lap only to pin you against the blankets as he quickly nips a trail down to your hips. He watches your face as he noses against your covered sex before sliding your panties down and off.

You’re biting your lower lip in anticipation as he hungrily eyes your pussy, taking one long lick up your slit. You moan airily and your fingers tighten in his hair.

“ _Tetsu...”_ He groans before diving in, lapping at your lips and pushing his tongue inside. Before long you’re mewling against him as his thumb travels in slow circles around your clit and his tongue laps at your insides insistently. He slowly adds one and then two fingers inside you reaching deeper and curling inside you as writhe under his touch. His fingers brush against your sweet spot and you shudder in pleasure, only for him to begin stroking that spot with every thrust of his long slender fingers.

“T-tetsu… I’m gonna...” You manage as the pressure builds in your core.

“Cum for me kitten.” He urges, and just like that you whimper out your first orgasm of the night. Tetsu helps you ride it out as he laps up everything your body has to offer, he presses gentle kisses against your thighs as you come down from your high.

“Beautiful.” He whispers up at you as he moves to kiss you, you comply pulling him closer and tasting yourself on his tongue. You can feel his stiff member press against your thigh and start to palm him through the pajama bottoms.

“Can I… taste you too?” He swallows down a groan as he sits back granting you access. You quickly pull him free of his pants, dropping to your hands and knees as you drink in the sight of his cock. It’s red and stiff with a few beads of pre-cum coating the head, you can’t help but lick your lips in anticipation. You smirk up at him once before returning the favor from earlier with one long broad lick from base to tip before dropping your head down and working him with your mouth. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth you work with one hand, while the other alternates between fondling and tugging lightly on his balls until he’s a groaning mess in front of you.

“You look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock kitten, god you handle me _so well.”_ You hum at his praise causing the vibrations to travel up his dick and he curses. “Shit, you feel amazing…” You pull back to suck on just the tip and he pulls you off with a _pop._ “Anymore and I’m gonna be finished before we even get started...” You smirk and rise up to kiss him on the mouth.

After a long and heated kiss you find yourself lying with your back to the blankets as Tetsu kneels over you.

“You ready kitten?” You nod and make space for him between your legs, which he fills instantly. You bite down on your lip as he lines up, his head pressing against the entrance to your heat before he sinks into you inch by inch. The stretch is _amazing_ and you moan softly as your walls twitch around him. Once fully in he waits a few moments for you to completely adjust to his length before pulling almost all the way back and snapping his hips forward in one smooth movement causing you to cry out his name.

“ _Tetsu!_ ” He repeats the action a few times as you babble out his name, and how good he feels.

“That’s right kitten, tell me how much you love this cock.”

He lifts your hips and hooks your legs over his shoulders before setting a quick pace, he watches your reactions avidly as he adjusts his angles until he finds that perfect little bundle of nerves that makes you see stars. He grins down at you as you mewl out his name and praises, reveling in the broken sounds that escape your throat between words. As you transition to more noises and less words, he picks up his pace, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust. It doesn’t take long for you to come around him, squeezing him hard enough that it was difficult to keep up his pace, but he did, riding out the waves of your orgasm before slowing down and peppering your face and chest with gentle kisses while you’re still bliss-ed out.

After a minute or so he helps you to your hands and knees before lining up with your entrance once more. He slips in easily even as your over sensitive walls tighten around him. He watches as your hair falls around your flushed face, admiring the way his jacket barely tries to cover your perfect ass, looking sinfully good on you.

“God, it’s like you never want my cock to leave...”

“ _Tetsu~”_ He smiles knowing just how gone you are, the only thing you’ll be saying as he takes you again, is broken versions of his name and the words ‘yes’ or ‘please’ if he tried to tease you.

“Alright Kitten, lets finish together this time yea? You think you can cum once more for me baby?” You nod your head fervently as your hips wiggle a little, silently begging him to move. He obliges you with a quick snap of his hips, that has you crying out. The pace he sets is a brutal one, slamming your hips together as sweat drips off your bodies and broken cries of his name fall from your lips filling the room. _It’s all so much,_ you just came and yet he was still pounding into you with abandon, he shifts and suddenly he’s hitting that spot again and your cries raise an octave.

“That’s right, just like that kitten… come on, get ready to come for me.” He groans out as you nod, your face stuck in a look of want and need as he fills you so perfectly, like his dick was made just for you.

“T-t-tetsu...” He growls as he starts to lose his rhythm.

“That’s right, cum. Cum right now for me.” His voice is deep, husky and you couldn’t hold back if you wanted to. You cry out as he gushes into you and you spasm around him, he thrusts a few more times prolonging your orgasm as you whimper out soft sounds before collapsing under him.

He collapses next to you and kisses your shoulder gently a few times, before getting up to grab tissues and clean you both up. With that out of way he settles next to you and smiles as you cuddle into his chest.

“… Love you Tetsu...” You murmur, voice already heavy with sleep. He chuckles a little before kissing your forehead and holding you tightly.

“I love you too.” You drift off peacefully, feeling satisfied and pleasantly warm.

The next morning you wake up slowly, breathing in the scent of Tetsurou and not wanting to leave the warmth of his cuddles and blankets. Eventually when you decide that you can’t lie still any longer you carefully pick your way out of the blanket pile, carefully so as not to wake your sleeping boyfriend. The morning air in the cabin is crisp, and you pull the jacket closer around your body. The fire is getting low, so you quietly add a few logs before making two cups of tea and returning to the living room. You notice Tetsurou looking for you as you reenter the room.

“There you are.” He looks you up and down and you follow his gaze, realizing then that you were wearing _nothing_ else but his jacket. It’s a good thing he’s a good foot taller then you, as it was barely covering anything at all, but your hands were full with tea so you couldn’t do anything except hand him his cup before quickly re-burying yourself in the blankets with a deep blush painted on your cheeks.

“Good morning...” You mutter, still embarrassed.

“Good morning indeed.” He gives you a quick kiss on the cheek as you sip your tea. “Sleep well?” You nod, blush deepening as you remember the previous nights’ activities. “Warm enough?” You nod again. “Good, perhaps I’ll do that every night… Can’t have you getting cold now can we?” Your face is surely scarlet at this point.

“Tetsu! You can’t just _say_ that.”

“Awww, come on Kitten… You know it’s waaaaay better then being cold, isn’t it?” He teases.

“… Yes.” You want to pout, you really do – but he looks devilishly handsome in the warm glow of the fire with his bedhead and you end up smiling softly at him instead.

“See? So don’t you worry, anytime you get cold I’ll be sure to take good care of you and help you warm back up~.” He purrs as he pulls you in for a sensual kiss.

And he did. Even though the weather was brutal and well below freezing outside you and Tetsurou were always plenty warm wrapped up in each other by the fireplace that week. You were actually quite sad to leave and head back to college, even after Tetsurou promised to bring you back next year.

And when you got back and Kenma asked you what you thought of sleeping in the cold? Well… you just told him that you weren’t sure what he meant, you slept fine and were always plenty warm thanks to Tetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing for Kuroo, and first time writing smut... I hope you liked it :p  
> There will probably be more of it to come... and with any luck it will only get better lol.


End file.
